


Look who was right... again

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: She's not always right.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092599





	Look who was right... again

Our story starts in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house. Both of their children are home for the holidays. Teddy who is in his sixth year at Hogwarts is still dating Bill and Fleur Weasley's eldest, Victoire. And Nyx who is in her second year at Hogwarts is still dating Blaise and Pansy's son, Julian. Kingsley and Nymphadora are discussing this.

Nymphadora smirked. "I was right about both of oir kids' love loves, wasn't I?

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Oh, wow. Congratulations. Look who was right about something... again."

Nymphadora said, "Hey, I'm not always right."

Kingsley pointed out, "True. But you do have a habit of bragging about it when you are though, Dora."

Nymphadora exclaimed, "I do not!"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're not in the least bit pleased you happened to be right then?"

Nymphadora scowled. "I never... oh, you're impossible!"

Kingsley smiled affectionately at her. "Yet you love me anyway."

Nymphadora nodded. "With all my heart, King."

Kingsley replied, "I love you too, Dora."


End file.
